Water Bay Plaza/2
Roleplay NATALIE WATERS: She finally had a day off from working at the hospital, and she was going to spend it shopping. She might as well treat herself to some nice food and get some clothes and items she didn't have. She walked into a store for hats and tried one on. She looked in the mirror. Did she look good in it? She didn't know. JAXON MYERS: Jaxon studied the hats on display wheb he saw a pretty girl with an uncertain look on her face. He walked ocer and said, "For what it's worth, I think that hat lookd pretty good on you." NATALIE WATERS: She smiled brightly at the person who had given her a compliment. He was a handsome boy. "Thanks, it is a nice hat, I think I'll get it," she said. She extended her hand for him to shake. "I'm Natalie Waters, by the way." JAXON MYERS: Jaxon smiled back and shook her hand. "Jaxon Myers. Its a pleasure to meet you, Natalie." NATALIE WATERS: "Quite the pleasure, Jaxon," she said. "So, why are you here at the Plaza?" JAXON MYERS: Jaxon shrugged. “Eh, I just feel the need to come here because home is boring.” He glance abt her curiously. “What about you?” NATALIE WATERS: "Well, I need some fun time shopping. I work as a medic at a hospital, and I only get two days off a week, and this is one of those days I'm free!" JAXON MYERS: Jaxon raised his eyebrows. “A medic? That’s really cool! And days off are pretty great as well.” NATALIE WATERS: She smiled. "Do you have any passions?" she asked, curious in where his talents lied.= JAXON MYERS: Jaxon looked down sheepishly. “I guess I like building stuff. I want to be an architect one day.” NATALIE WATERS: "Oh awesome!" she said. "I think you'd make a great architect." She looked at him. "Are you a Foxfire Student?" JAXON MYERS: Jaxon shrugged. “I graduated earlier than other elves, so no. I’m not in Foxfire.” NATALIE WATERS: Her face brightened. He was like the only one that was already out of Foxfire that was his age! "I dropped out, so I don't go either. I heard it's a nightmare this year. They have a ball and such." JAXON MYERS: “A ball, huh?” Jaxon mused. “That seems pretty fun, to be honest. The first time they’re doing something like that too. I’ve heard they’re also trying to get a splotching team, or something like that.” NATALIE WATERS: "Yeah, it'd be a boring year for me," she said. "I've never been a skilled Splotcher, and no one would ask me to the ball." JAXON MYERS: Jaxon let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god I’m not the only one bad at splotchig. But I am a pretty good dancer...” NATALIE WATERS: "I'm good, too, but I don't think I'd be able to score a decent guy to go with me anyway," she said. It was true, she had a record of not attracting people easily. JAXON MYERS: "I may not know you well, but I think you’e a pretty cool person to go with,” Jaxon told her causally with a smile. NATALIE WATERS: Her heart fluttered at that, and she turned, pretending to look at hats to hide her blush. "Yeah, I imagine you'd be a cool person to go with, too." JAXON MYERS: Jaxon grinned at that, and for some reason, his cheeks turned a light pink. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. NATALIE WATERS: "So, you're out of Foxfire, huh?" she asked, trying to break the silence. "Do you already have a job?" JAXON MYERS: Jaxon shrugged. “I recently sent some of my designs to the Council to see if they like it and will take me as an architect. Haven’t heard back yet. You work at a hospital, right?” NATALIE WATERS: She nodded. "Eternalia Hospital. Assistant Medic to the Head Nurse of the Hospital." She said. "I hope your designs get approved, I'd really like to see some of your architecture in our world." JAXON MYERS: You have to see my designs before you can say for sure,” Jaxon told her. NATALIE WATERS: "Do you have any with you, by chance? I'd love to see some," she said. JAXON MYERS: Jaxon pulled out a notebook and handed it to her. “I always keep this on me, on case I get an idea of something. They’re not the best, I know.” NATALIE WATERS: "So much better than I could have done it," she said, looking over some of the amazing sketches. "Wow, you've got serious talent, Jaxon. I think you'll be a famous architect one day." JAXON MYERS: Jaxon ran a hand through his hair, making it a mess. “I hope you’re right, Natalie. Let’s pray that the Council thinks the same way as you do.” NATALIE WATERS: "I'm sure they'll see you're so amazing," she said. "Who wouldn't?" she blurted, her face turning red with a dark blush. JAXON MYERS: Jaxon’s heart began beating at a rather fast pace. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m sure you make a great medic too, Natalie.” NATALIE WATERS: "Well, thanks for telling me this hat looks good," she said, taking it to the counter. JAXON MYERS: LIt was my pleasure,” Jaxon told her, walking beside her. “You know, we should hang out again sometime.” NATALIE WATERS: She smiled. "I'm free on Sundays and Wednesdays." She held up her Imparter. "Call me." She walked out of the store with that. Category:Archived Roleplay